漫长一夜
by Chris Fran
Summary: 一个非正剧设定，写给朋友。


*吼安NC-17

「又要去探视囚犯了吗，王子殿下。」

一道谦和的问候截下了安度因的·乌瑞恩，暴风城王子的步伐，王子藏在兜中的手不经意捏紧几分。驻守于潮湿阴暗的地牢通道左侧，士兵铁盔缝隙下的眼睛善意的注视过来。身为羁押重刑犯的地牢区最负名望的守卫，他已在此看守十五年之久，向来尽职尽责，王子的到来并未排除在意料之内。对王子的慈悲士兵早有耳闻，他是以圣光的倾听者，宅心仁厚的教化者名义而来的，意在纠正囚犯铸下的过错—即使在守卫看来关押在深处牢房身陷囫囵的囚犯无可救药。

三月以前，一场针对兽人酋长的袭击规模空前。当时英勇的士兵战胜了兽人的前线物资队，当他们冲进还升着熊熊篝火的营地，为首的骑士手持长枪挑开营帐，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，部落的大酋长，他不做任何反抗，阴恻的笑着，即使在遭到俘虏之际，这位高傲的兽人酋长仍扬言威胁暴风城的骑兵，这不过一个计划。对这个令人生疑的计划，地狱咆哮不愿透露分毫，滥用酷刑显然容易激起人道主义者的不满，正当议会一筹莫展之际，他们的王子，曾与加尔鲁什对峙并幸存下来的王子安度因·乌瑞恩自告奋勇。

起初他们伟大的国王反对儿子的这一请求，在他看来王子的要求是多么不可理喻—但王子坚持他会这么做，直到加尔鲁什愿意告诉他们一切。国王最终答应了，他命令守卫看护好他的儿子，避免遭遇不测。而对监狱守卫们来说，王子的出现就是最好的救赎。他会要求他们离开，给予对话足够的空间，为不激起加尔鲁什的不满，王子要求他们无条件遵守规则。守卫们犹豫再三同意了，毕竟—看看那该死的兽人，王国雇佣了最好的矮人铁匠给他打造了一副坚固沉重的镣铐，就连双头魔也难以扛起它的重量，即使加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮过去多么骁勇善战—也插翅难逃。

士兵向王子行了一礼，随后离开。他会利用这段时间好好休息补充体力，整日待在恶心的地牢与老鼠作伴并不有趣，他想念妻子做的热烙饼，以及他女儿心爱的布娃娃了。

加尔鲁什被关押在监牢的深处，这儿原本建设的目的就是为了收押一些罄竹难书的战犯。现在它刚好为控制加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮提供了保障，等待着他的是漫长的审讯、指控、拷问—直至痛苦的死去。

当王子出现在监牢的铁栏前，盘腿蹲在角落的加尔鲁什睁开了眼睛。即使地狱咆哮的行动受物理原因拘束，兽人弯曲又凶恶的獠牙及张狂的纹身仍诉说着数不清的屠戮与鲜血：「我早知道你会来，人类王子。何不像以前一样进来坐坐。」反而他像东道主一样客套邀请，这总让安度因有种错觉。他们好像并不置身监狱，对话的基础也并非囚犯与王子。而是奥格瑞玛，安度因面对的是不可一世、自命不凡的部落酋长，归根结底他只是一介不善武力的人类。王子摇摇头，摒除脑中不必要的杂念。

「照你说的。」他深吸气，揣在兜中的手拿了出来。安度因走近兽人，口袋的东西放在他手边，王子续道，「我来了。」

加尔鲁什满意的看了他一眼，接着转回手边的物件—一小盒避孕套。

「那么你为什么还要穿着碍事的长裤浪费我的时间。」兽人命令道，「脱掉它，人类，这样你才有资格向我索要联盟的报酬。」

事情得追溯到最开始了，让他们的关系变得复杂又淫靡的成分多的数不清，概括点说只有一件事—加尔鲁什开始配合联盟的工作。且不是说他背叛了部落，而是他们谈话的进程变得通畅顺利，连瓦里安都为这份工作的超额进度惊奇不已，他大力夸奖了联盟杰出的外交家，同样身为王子的安度因。双方都乐意见到加尔鲁什愿意维持阵营之间的和平，停止联盟领土上的无意义杀戮。就其他方面而言，他们还有许多需要达成的共识。

王子毫不犹豫地褪下外裤，除了加尔鲁什与他本人，没人知道他们间的关系及为向加尔鲁什索要承诺他花了多大力气。直到王子意识到赢得兽人的配合需要一种行之有效的方针。精通外交及维护和平需要支付一定代价，尽管王子最初并不乐意，他宁愿追寻其他手段，可针对农庄与平民的劫掠迫在眉睫—他无可奈何。而每当他颂唱着和平与美好，尝试另一种手段感化加尔鲁什时，尝到甜头的兽人眼底深处的嗤笑与经久不化的寒冰让他败兴而归。

他无法以言语打动兽人，只能利用非正常手段。

「难道你希望我什么都不做就插进去吗。」加尔鲁什不悦的看着王子自发坐到自己腿上。天知道他们做过多少次，王子以身体作为交换，从他这换取了多少联盟的好处。他记得起初安度因听到这个要求震惊的神情，加尔鲁什发誓他会记住一辈子—起初乌瑞恩的儿子婉言谢绝，并抗拒加尔鲁什提出的「征服」建议—最后事实证明，唯有当他解掉皮带，心甘情愿的张开双腿，针对小镇或农庄的流血袭击才可能中止。加尔鲁什乐意恩威并施，品尝安度因的手指、嘴唇还有隐秘的肉穴。

如果这些该死的镣具没有把他镇压于此，他保准自己会狠狠压倒乌瑞恩的儿子，让王子像他们过往的每一次欢愉时一样因贯穿呻吟出声。「给自己扩张。」他更像一位威严的酋长般命令，「直到我满意为止。」

安度因照做了，双腿向外侧打开。并拢的两指缓慢地滑向下身，食指挤入臀缝，艰难又屈辱的探进括约肌。

「咕，啊…」异物入侵不足以使括约肌恢复性交发生时的记忆，它没有如愿变得柔软湿粘。为了讨要报酬，安度因显然有很多步骤要做。

「太慢了，人类。」加尔鲁什冷眼旁观，「等到你的守卫回来他们刚好能欣赏你脱光了裤子在我面前自慰。」

威胁奏效了，人类王子一咬牙，食指整个挤了进去。「呜啊…」紧致的肉壁微微松软了一点，他的身体稍稍后仰，然后咬着衣摆支撑身体。手指拓长穴口周围的肉壁，直到粘膜开始濡湿。安度因的食指抽出几分，又塞入了第二根。

「不管几次…感觉就是…」

就是很奇怪。他吐不出完整的句子，断断续续的呼吸碎在嘴边。加尔鲁什可不会好心到扶起他的腰，他务必单手撑在兽人的膝上，继续扩张行为。他可一点也不期待什么准备都不做就被侵犯，加尔鲁什可能会让他活活疼死。两根手指扩大了活动空间，熟悉的瘙痒感开始在肉壁与粘膜之中苏醒。指尖开始潮湿，穴口与动作反复传递出粘腻的水声，男孩身前翘起的肉棒滑出一道下流的粘液。

「第三根。」还不等安度因适应，加尔鲁什低声命令。

「唔啊。我、我知道了…」无奈之下安度因用上了第三根手指，他吞下摩擦肉壁窜上喉口的快感，持续手指动作，「嗯…啊…」下体一点点浮起微弱的快意，后腰渐渐涌上舒适。

「有感觉了？」

兽人冷笑。

「有…了。」他十分艰难的说道，手掌轻抚兽人充血而鼓起的裆部。嘴唇开始发抖—别误会，既兴奋又害怕的情绪占据了大半，不得不说爱上兽人的尺寸与频繁的前列腺高潮脱不了关系，「加尔鲁什…我准备好了，可以做了。」

下一步由他主动，毕竟这是王子提出的要求。他用手抚慰着目前为止侵犯了自己数不清次数的肉棒，从沉甸甸的囊袋爱抚到顶端，过往结合过的气味此刻形成一种怪异的背德感。王子以拇指摩擦肉茎凸起的青筋，兽人的呼吸粗重起来，他们实在对彼此太过熟悉，偶尔这会成为床上的一件坏事—「快点，人类。别让我等待。」加尔鲁什急切地催促着他。

安度因不紧不慢地给他戴上保险套，接着挪动腰臀，双手勾住加尔鲁什的脖子。他有些犹豫，期待感却很快占了上风—黏软的肉穴骤然吞入了顶端。人类难以承受的尺寸狂暴的撑开了括约肌，安度因咬着颤抖的牙关，努力适应身体发生的变化。他来回摩擦着尚未进入的部分，感受它的炙热与粗壮。

体型与常年磨砺出来的肌肉使得战士在任何方面得心应手，安度因知道他应付这些柔弱的括约肌对他来说不在话下，地狱咆哮只需狠狠往上一顶—安度因保证他的后穴肯定会裂开—可兽人不打算这么做，他们都想要享受一番。

肉壁对异物产生了强烈的排异感，但一切又立刻消失无踪。避孕套的存在很好的限制了伤害性行为的发生，结合过程十分顺利—

安度因缓慢沉腰，直到咽进伞状顶端。

「嗯…啊嗯。」他嘴唇发抖，低低的喘息起来。加尔鲁什也难以按耐，迫切地往上挺腰，寻求结合处更大幅度的摩擦。眼见双腿又一次凶蛮的打开，娇嫩敏感的粘膜又一次激起饱胀感—加尔鲁什填满肠道的一瞬他快要哭出来了。

一如往常，他把他填满了，连一点扭动的缝隙也不留。安度因感受着肠道快要撑开的不适，调整呼吸。

「很好。」兽人的嗓音压得极低，他享受交媾的快感，乐在其中，「继续，用上你的腰，别让你自己停下…否则我会让你明白下场。」

无法抗拒对方的命令，安度因开始轻扭着腰往根部吞，下一秒他咬紧嘴唇，难过的叫了出来—「啊啊，顶、顶到了，不能再深了，加尔鲁什！」他努力想将身体抽出一点，可无济于事。这代表着地狱咆哮真正意义上的找到了他的敏感点，刚才的小幅撞击使人类王子骤然清醒。他知道再深入下去自己会面对什么样的下场—他熟悉加尔鲁什爱玩的把戏，进入到最深，碾过令安度因想要射精、想要尖叫的一处，更不用说当肉壁整个被填满，性器狠狠地挤压敏感点的疯狂快意了。

他一点也不讨厌这样，实话讲。

「你、你会帮我的，对吗。」王子断断续续的说，他开始意识朦胧。肉穴向整个后腰爬窜的触感抽去他所有的力气，身前的肉棒流出了许多粘液，王子无力地攀在兽人脖子上，他无意识的一下下蹭着对方的腹部，以摩擦性器。加尔鲁什正为更紧密的结合做最终准备，他一下接一下捅进安度因的身体深处。男孩几近失声，他面色潮红，无力地张开嘴索取氧气，加尔鲁什又抓住他一条腿的膝弯向后拉开。

肉棒猛地挤向另一处。「啊、恩啊，不…等等，这样好痛！」韧带的酸痛与快感混作一团，他混着体液的下身登时一片狼藉，就像想要逃离快感般扭着腰。

「做的不错，人类，你的取悦令我满足。」加尔鲁什本能的控制他的身体，他知道自己该释放了—这是对安度因的褒奖，他会射在人类王子的体内，如他期待的一样—不，在此之前有个碍事的东西，「如果没有这该死的套子…」加尔鲁什不悦的碾入深处，他在对人类男孩施以责罚，惩罚他不能用来容纳精液的穴肉，只会贪婪的吞咽肉棒和品尝调教的身体—根部瞬间捅了进去，生理性的泪液登时模糊了王子的视线。

「不、啊，那个，等等…！」

他的脖颈向后扬起，犹如濒死的天鹅。

顾不得他的反抗，狂风骤雨般的性交毫不间断的戳向敏感处，囊袋重重地拍在王子的臀部，加尔鲁什拔出一点时带出的粘液到溅了半圈，随后他又重重地堵了回去。王子的身体被顶得起起伏伏，腰挺成了一截柔韧紧窄的曲线。

兽人扣住他的腰，奋力抽插，接着—人类王子意识模糊的说不出话之际。他猛地抱住安度因的脑袋，肉棒向上狠狠一顶。大脑一片空白，除此以外安度因什么都感觉不好，整个大脑都被快感所贯穿，等他回过神来时，他发现自己射在了加尔鲁什的腹部。

「…抱歉。」他还想说点什么，可加尔鲁什拍开他的手。方才射精导致肉壁吸吮得更紧，加尔鲁什也射了出来。感到后穴的热度与硬度没有丝毫下降，安度因隐隐觉得自己可能要用上嘴了。加尔鲁什退出分身之余安度因还差点因括约肌的摩擦起了反应。

兽人将肉棒完全退出，连结也不打丢掉了碍事的避孕套。安度因刚想起身，他知道怎么含不会弄痛他的嘴—

可肉棒不由分说地顶入泛着果肉烂熟的红色穴，毫不留情的将安度因身体的渴望统统堵了进去。肉棒破开紧缠上来的软肉，无视它们的吸黏，滑入极限的深处。

安度因的身体颤了一下，他没有料到加尔鲁什会什么措施也不做的侵犯自己。可他实在被堵得实在太满了，失去了保险套的庇护他能清晰感到青筋与血管凶蛮的摩擦自己肠道的快感。「等一下，我、我才刚射…」他努力想向对方说明情况，可加尔鲁什并不在乎这个，兽人狠狠地往里捅了捅，强迫他闭嘴。酥麻的电流抽打着王子的后脑，他快要失去反抗能力了。这么做的唯一下场是加尔鲁什的无节制侵犯，最终他很可能昏睡在兽人的腿上，等加尔鲁什心满意足的拔出肉棒，他的后穴就会像没了塞子的酒瓶—不停的喷出精液。

环绕着整个腰部与尾椎的快感开始抚慰他的肉棒，人类王子自发扭动腰肢迎合交媾行为。他深处的敏感点遭到一次又一次重碾，再也没有任何措施能维护他最后的尊严了。

「啊、啊啊啊，加、加尔鲁什！慢点…也别…恩啊！！」

肉棒炮弹般打进他的体内，他卖力又配合的扭动腰胯。「射了…射了…我快要，我马上就要…呜啊！」又一次，又一次射精—

体内的肉棒热胀起来，安度因知道他们都将高潮第二次。加尔鲁什抓着他的肩膀做最后冲刺，大脑一阵嗡鸣，贯穿了他们大脑的只剩下了快感与欲望。

「啊、恩啊，好、好深…！呜啊啊！」

兽人抓着他的肩膀，最后猛力撞击。他刻意顶到最深处，趁着安度因意情迷乱之际—扑哧—兴奋又饥渴的肠肉传来幸福的满足感，精液喷射而出几乎抽离了安度因的意识。承受不住的精液部分在穴口处形成一圈白浊，一直淌到地上。

他们一直喘息着，直到欢愉感渐渐平息。

「我父王会发现的。」王子忽然想起什么，他立刻紧张起来，「我不能…」至少他不能被瓦里安发现自己跑来和加尔鲁什偷情，甚至于每天都跑来含着兽人的性器。他发誓瓦里安肯定会大发雷霆，而那怒火他不敢想象。

「很好，我得到了我想要的，小崽子，明天我会给扎伊拉写信—暂时停止与联盟境内的冲突。拿着你想要的东西，从我的地盘出去。」

加尔鲁什也无情的推开他，他们都玩够了，就让今天到此结束。

拜访者又一次出现了。

加尔鲁什睁开眼，无声地盯着眼前的金发男孩，他知道他会来，一切尽在他的意料之中。

那么，安度因带来了什么惊喜。兽人诡异地笑了。

「我没带套…」王子的双手背在身后，不安地握着。他红着脸看向加尔鲁什，咽了口唾沫，「所以，今天我也想…你射在里面。」


End file.
